Danny Phantom: Immortal Vengance
by ShadowPyro
Summary: Three ancient spirits of hellish power have been unleashed. A new ally is discovered. A new foe emerges. And the battle for the mortal and spirit world begins. SamXOC, DanSam


**Whassup! **

**Yes, it is I, the great ShadowPyro, back again to turn out my pitiful attempts at a decent FanFic. Yes, I have been gone for quite a long time. School kept busy during the better part of the year and then I got myself grounded for the remainder of the summer. But thankfully, my parental units have finally granted me limited computer access, so my revolution will be televised. I will update my old story "Swing Man" as well as write a few more TT stories. (Also, check for one of my stories on FictionPress. Same pen name.)**

**In the meantime, here's a Danny Phantom Fic that just kinda popped into my head while I was watching an episode. I introduce an OC named Adrian Denzak, A 16 year old at Casper High. Yes, there is SamOC fluff in this, but I make up for it in the end with DannySam. **

**Check it out and review.**

**Immortal Vengeance**

**Prologue **

_The Ghost Zone_

_16 years ago_

Rashika felt a well of foreboding swell inside him every time he thought over what he planned to do. This plan of his; there were so many thing that could go horribly awry. So many things had to be perfect in order to successfully complete the transfer.

'_All of it is well worth the risk.' _ Rashika thought as he turned away from the vast void that was the Ghost Zone and strode across the chunk of floating rock on which he was situated. A tall spirit with pale skin, his thin black hair hung lifelessly over his thin, hollow face. His black armor gleamed eerily in the pale green light of the swirling ecto-energy. An ancient sword hung at his belt sheathed in a black scabbard encrusted with rubies. Rashika rubbed the hilt of this sword thoughtfully before stopping and gazing at the sight before him.

A massive, elaborate pentacle seal had been magically inscribed into the surface of the floating rock, like a pagan painting. It shimmered in thousands of hues and colors and radiated a massive amount of magical power. In the center of the seal stood a small, simple wooden table on which rested three elaborate chests each the size of half a shoebox. Each box was inscribed with characters of archaic language and what appeared to be tribal lines. A Ruby, Sapphire, and black Onyx gemstone topped each box from left to right respectively, the lines seeming to stem from the stones. Heavy gold clasps molded into hexagram seals were mounted on the front face of each box as locks. The boxes themselves were made of glass, but light of red, blue, and black shone so brilliantly it was barely discernable.

"Red, Blue, and Black. Spirits once lost." Rashika murmured as he trailed his fingers across the tops of the boxes. "And now found." He stepped back and spread his hands, admiring the treasures before him.

"The power of the Venges is in my grasp. All I do is reach and take it."

Rashika knelt down in front of the table and clasped his hand together, fingers twisting and intertwining into a hand seal. Closing his eyes, he summoned his internal source of energy and spoke in harsh, raspy voice.

"_Ekna stran vatos areshnid feth re naroka. Pefto sakana rag tatulak…"_

The elaborate seal began glowing brilliantly white. Wind began to howl, whipping up dust from the floating rock. Clouds began spiraling out of thin air, swirling and darkening above the prostrated spirit. The lines and letters on the box began to glow dully and a strange humming filled the air. Rashika, in a total state of meditational oblivion, continued to chant over the howling wind.

"…_dagnak orakten sethul seukad. Voro nathos sanevak thadeg sineal." _

A tubular shaft of white light erupted skyward from the pentacle seal. The wind reached gale force. Lightning split the air as the clouds above Rashika grew bigger and swirled more rapidly. The lines on the boxes stopped glowing, but the archaic symbols grew brighter as Rashika chanted.

"_Seto rada ka vendan…" _

Rashika's voice grew louder and more intense.

"…_voro faska narad…"_

The wind howled, ever stronger. Lightning flashed brilliantly in the sky.

"_SEKO GATA VARAG-NA!"_

A brilliant flash of light erupted from the seal as it shone pure white. The wind whipped and howled as it spun around Rashika and the seal, creating a massive vortex. Screams of pain and suffering rose from thin air. White shadows of the archaic letters lifted free from the boxes, moving through the air like ribbons toward Rashika. Slowly, the strings of letters wound themselves around Rashika's arms, legs and torso. The letters shone brightly for a moment, then disappeared, phasing through his heavy black armor. He cried out as though branded with a hot iron, yet his eyes remained closed.

Rashika stood slowly, jerkily, as though moving cost him tremendous effort and finally opened his eyes. Where his eyes should have been were two orbs of white light, seeing and acting as eyes. Rashika spoke again, this time in Basic.

"_Mercy in Life, Vengeance in Death. Pain in soul and misery in breath. Let the power of vengeance proclaim, the end of relief and the dawn of pain!" _

Rashika spread his hands. Three orbs of acid green energy materialized between his hands. The three orbs shot out and hit the golden clasps on the boxes, absorbed on impact. The lines of the hexagram shone the same color green.

"Yes. Yes. YES! I have done it!" Rashika cried out triumphantly, getting to his feet. "The power of the Venges is mine!" Suddenly Rashika felt himself struck by a bolt of ecto-energy. Bewildered he turned.

Three magi hovered slightly above the ground. All pale blue in skin tone, their white beards and long white hair gave an aura of superiority. All wore identical sets of purple robes. Moving in unison, they chanted in a language unfamiliar to Rashika, and then launched blasts of ecto-fire at him. The white hot flames cut across Rashika's body, knocking him down.

"That's enough, Rashika." The first one said his pale blue eyes set fixedly on Rashika.

"The Venges are untouchable by all spirit kin." The second, green eyed, mage said.

"You cannot control them." The third, red eyed one spoke harshly.

Rashika smiled maliciously. "Your too late fools." He turned fully towards them, eyes shining. Speaking again in the archaic tongue, he raised his arms. His chest plate and arm armor suddenly burst off his body, revealing the glowing white characters burned into the top half of his body. Turning to the boxes, he raised his palm to the sky. A small circle appeared in the center of his palm, and then turned to a hole. Lightning flashed more and more violently.

Three bolts of lightning descended from the sky and struck each of the jewels inlaid in the top of the box. The golden circle around each jewel glowed brightly. Light began to fill in the lines on the box, spider-webbing slowly across the top, down the sides and across the faces. The clasps shone acid green, then white, then melted completely off, pooling at the foot of the boxes. The lids burst off and three torrents of red, blue, and black burst skyward. Shrieks of pain and torture filled the air.

"Beautiful." Rashika murmured, awestruck.

He pointed his palm to the sky. The three spirits seemed to stop, then dove down towards Rashika.

"Not this time." Moving again in unison, the three magi spoke in their language, and launched a condensed blast of red ecto-energy at the turned back of the demon ready to play host to the three newly unleashed spirits. The blast hit him squarely in the back, knocking him forward off his feet. The connection broke and the three spirits dove past the fallen demon. The magi tried to force the spirits back into the boxes, but were thrown back as the spirits took off into the endless void of the ghost zone. Suddenly, all three of them felt a familiar tremor.

Three makeshift portals to the living world had just been opened.

"Well, it seems that I 'm of no use here.' A voice spoke. The magi turned as one to gaze upon the infantile form of Clockwork.

The blue eyed mage smiled. "Dear Clockwork, were you ever of any use at all?"

"Need I remind you of the incident…" the adult Clockwork spoke.

"No thank you."

Clockwork turned toward the open void of the ghost zone. "So, the three Venges were released."

"Yes" The green eyed mage said. "By him."

Clockwork made no point to follow his finger to the spot where Rashika lay. He knew who had done it. After all, was he not the master of time?

"Clockwork, the Venges have been released into the mortal world. What can we do?" The red eyed mage spoke with both anger and fear in his voice.

"I know that. And as for what we can do…nothing." The old man turned to the mages. "The Venges are among the mortals now. Each of the spirits will choose a host for itself."

"Mortals?"

"Infants." Clockwork said pointedly. "They don't wish to take over the mortal world." His body phased into that of a young infant. "They wish to hide. So, we let them hide."

"Have you gone mad!" The red eyed mage demanded incredulously. "These are the Venges. Allowing them to walk the mortal world? They have power we can only dream of."

"Yes, I know. But it is you who doesn't know that the powers of the Venges will remain dormant. Only at mortal puberty will they manifest themselves." Clockwork, now a man, turned back to the Zone. "Then, we shall recover them."

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Midnight at the Winchester Hospital. The doctors were relaxing in the cafeteria, a slow night. The nurse of the natal ward was gone, talking to a girlfriend on her cell phone. A strange, pale blue glow filled the hallway. Turning she saw it coming from the natal ward. Snapping the cell phone shut she ran to the ward and wrenched open the door.

Nothing.

The nurse looked around, bewildered. All of the newborn babies slept soundlessly, bundled tightly in blue and pink blankets. Computer monitors showed he overall progress of those infants who needed special care.

"I need to cut back on the caffeine." She murmured as she closed the door to the ward shaking her head.

Inside, little Adrian Denzak, wrapped tightly in a pale blue hospital blanket, slept on.

**Fin. For now. This is my first attempt at a DP Fic, so bare with me. **

**R&R.**

**Chapter 1 up soon!**

**SP**


End file.
